Coming Out The Closet
by Bolinsexual
Summary: "Gosh, I never knew coming out would be so hard," Bolin mumbled while looking everywhere but Tahno's face, "um, I'm Korrasexual."


**Rating:** MA

**Notes:** Let's just pretend that Tahno is apart of the Krew like he should be alright?

ッ

His sea green eyes watched her every movement as she dodged Mako and Tenzin's attacks. His eyes then flicked to Asami who was rushing at her with the equalist glove fully charged and ready to inflict pain. He physically flinched when he watched Korra grab Asami's dangerous hand and easily directed her attack towards a rock column near by. As she was basking in watching Asami attempt to struggle free, a whip of fire nearly grazed her cheek. She then turned around and faced Mako with a challenging look. He returned the same look and waited for her next move as he held a hand of fire.

She heavily breathed through her nose before she sent water rushing towards his feet. He easily jumped over the strings of water ready to subdue him to the ground and threw globes of fire in her direction. She sent water straight through his fire and avoided the gust of air that was directed at her head. As she ducked, she charged at Mako, and knocked him easily to the ground. In his caught off guard state, he tried to move but soon realized that his hands and feet were now stuck in the rock. With an aggravated look he accepted defeat and lay there as she jumped over him to get to Tenzin.

A gust of air from the side nearly knocked her off her feet, but with the help of the rock she sank her feet into, she was safe. She continued to attack her airbending teacher by throwing every element she owned in her arsenal at him. He evaded every assault and returned the same attacks with air. Korra let out a growl of frustration as her hits begin to grow weaker in attempt to get Tenzin off the ball of air he was currently riding. She bended the water out of a nearby tree and sent it at Tenzin's torso from behind. The shock was evident on his face as he was pulled off his ball of air and to the ground where stone began to envelop his hands and feet.

With a smile and a fist in the air, Korra jumped up and down with pride. A smile broke out on Bolin's face as he watched her excitement. Her emotions were contagious to him. Whenever she was happy, he was happy, whenever she was sad, he was sad, and whenever she was excited, he was really excited. There was nothing that could ruin his happi–

"What are you smiling for?"

His smile diminished and he looked over at the ex-waterbender next to him. "She did a good job. I'm proud of her. Is that a crime?"

Tahno shrugged and watched as Korra began helping everybody up from the demise she inflicted upon them. "No it's not. It's just that you were the one who got kicked out of the sparring, so I figured you'd be a little grumpy."

A pout appeared on his face as he listened to his words. "I just couldn't focus, alright."

"Well I don't understand that. There's absolutely nothing to distract you," he mumbled while pointing out their surroundings, "what could have ruined your focus?"

He glanced at him out the corner of his eye and went back to looking at the pebbles near his feet. "You wouldn't understand."

He chuckled. "How could I not understand your stupid little crush on the Uh-vatar?"

Bolin looked at him with interest. "How did you even know–?"

"C'mon, I saw you two together at the noddle shop back when I was still apart of the Wolfbats. Not to mention the way you look at her from time to time just backs up the evidence." He stated nonchalantly.

He pursed his lips in thought. "Well, I haven't been trying to make my feelings obvious anymore. Not when Korra probably still likes Mako." He mumbled while looking at their friends dusting off their battle scars.

Tahno looked in the direction of his vision and sucked his teeth. "Look earthbender, just get over her."

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I can't."

He gave him a questioning look. "And why the hell not?"

"Gosh, I never knew coming out would be so hard," Bolin mumbled while looking everywhere but Tahno's face, "um, I'm Korrasexual."

He gave him a passive look. "Please tell me you're joking."

He shook his head with earnest. "I'm serious here!" he stated while putting his hands out in frustration, "I'm only attracted to Korra and that's it."

His ice blue eyes rolled from his statement. "I find that hard to believe."

Bolin sighed with defeat. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth! I mean, I basically eat, breathe, and sleep Korra. I love everything about her! I just think she's perfect."

"Have you even tried other girls?" Tahno asked while looking at Korra. Sure she was attractive and strong, but she didn't seem all that great to him.

He nodded with vigor. "Yes! That's the thing, I have, and they're all just not Korra. No one has muscles like Korra, no one has eyes like Korra, no one has drive like Korra, and most importantly, no one is Korra but Korra," he finished with a sigh, "so I've just come to the conclusion that I'm Korrasexual and I can't go back."

He scoffed with a smirk. "Alright then. I see you got it bad for her."

A dry laugh came out of his mouth. "That's for sure."

"Then do something about it. Go for it."

Bolin looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Last time I tried that things didn't work out too well."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I heard about last time from Korra, but you never know. Maybe things could end different this time."

He rolled his eyes. "Pft, I doubt that. What makes you so sure?"

"I'm not sure, but I would go for it if I were you."

He gave him a quizzical look. "I feel like you know something."

He returned a blank stare. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

His look turned into one of plead. "C'mon Tahno! If you know something, spill it."

He sighed deeply through his nose before deciding to answer. There was no point of hiding it now. "Well, a couple days ago when Tenzin asked her to sit out during sparring and it was just you guys, she couldn't keep her eyes off of you." He finished with a smirk.

A small smile found its way to his lips and quickly faded. "Are you just messing with me?"

He shook his head. "What do I get out of messing with you earthbender?"

He stayed silent while trying to find his next words. "Um, I really don't know."

"Exactly. Plus I commented on it. She just said that you were a pretty good bender, but I noticed how she was caught off guard by the question and she was kinda blushing."

He leaned his face into his hand as he thought over his words. "Are you sure she wasn't looking at Mako or something? Because honestly all of this is really random."

He snorted at his statement. "She was looking at you and I said the same to her actually. I asked about her feelings towards the firebender and she said they've faded."

Butterflies instantly rushed to his stomach from the news. "Seriously? She doesn't want Mako anymore?"

He shrugged. "Apparently not. I dunno, maybe she realized what she had in front of her all along."

Bolin couldn't help the toothy grin that broke out across his face. "Wow, this is great! Do you think I really have a chance with her?"

He gave another shrug as he looked at the Avatar talking to Mako. "Honestly I think so. She doesn't seem as close to him as before."

His grin never faltered as he looked out at her. "I think maybe you're right. Should I go talk to her now?"

His gaze dropped from her and back to the earthbender. "Not now, I think you should wait and confront her when she goes to her room before she showers."

He agreed with his words by nodding. "Will do," he looked at Tahno with a smile, "you don't know how bad I want to hug you right now."

Tahno let out another chuckle. "I rather you not," he mumbled while scooting an inch farther, "but I think it's time for you to go after your girl." He claimed while nodding at Korra walking away.

His smile grew and he stood up. "Thanks, I will!"

A smug smile appeared on his lips. Maybe he should have mentioned that Korra was really horny for him as well, oops.

ッ

On the way to Korra's room, his emotions hit him like an equalist glove to the face. The second guessing crept into his mind, and his earlier butterflies decided to die and hit the bottom of his stomach. He thought Tahno was probably just messing with him. There was no way Korra wanted him like he wanted her, there was absolutely no way and he was sure of it. The vibe she sent off when they were around each other was nothing but friendly, but ever since 'the incident', they've all been friendly and not sending crush vibes at each other.

At least, that's what he hoped it was. Bolin sighed as he came upon her door. He really hoped this would work out well. He really hoped he wasn't wasting his breath the second time around. He gave himself a nod of confidence before he raised his hand to knock on the door. He heard her voice claiming to wait for a moment and he fought the urge to tell her never mind and not mention anything, ever. His mind was still in between deciding on running away with his tail between his legs when Korra opened the door.

Her face showed a flash of interest when she noticed it was Bolin. "Oh hey, was there something you needed?"

"Um," he began while trying to pull words from his blank mind, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh okay," she mumbled while opening the door wider, "come on in."

He waited for her to close the door and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't start speaking until she sat down next to him. "Well um, I just wanted to say that I still have feelings for you Korra."

A mix between flattery and embarrassment crossed her face. "Oh Bolin, you don't have–."

He put up a hand to stop her words. "Yes I do. I know there's the possibility that I'm totally making a fool of myself again, but I really feel like we'd be prefect together and I wanna prove that to you." He finished while looking into her eyes for an answer.

She looked back at him and her lips slowly tugged into a smile. "Actually Bo, I feel the same way."

A grin broke out on his face and his eyes couldn't stop seeing just her. "Really?"

Korra gave a short chuckle. "Yes, it took me time to realize it, but if it wasn't for you. My life wouldn't be the same."

"Pft, I've hardly done anything Korra." He mumbled with an abashed look on his face.

She shook her head at his words. "Actually you've done a lot. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have joined the Fire Ferrets, I wouldn't have the friends I have now, I would have never gotten to meet Mako, Tahno, or Asami, and I never would have met you. If I never met you the first day I snuck into the Pro-bending Arena, my life would probably pretty boring right now, so I wanted to thank you."

Bolin thought he was going to faint from her words, but what made him more likely to faint was when Korra's lips were on his. Just the feel of her lips on his caused his dead butterflies to revive themselves and flutter with the power of steroids. He thought he was going to lose it when her teeth nicked at his lip and her tongue slipped into his mouth. At that point, he thought it was a dream, there was no way Korra would be doing this, at least not this fast, right? His tongue moved with hers and he tried to push the thoughts away, whatever she wanted he wanted, whatever she felt was right, he felt was right. It was Korra and he trusted her completely.

He thought he was going to jump out of his skin when her hand reached for his crotch. In a startled manner, he broke the kiss and moved back. "Uh Korra, what are you doing?"

She gave him a sly look and moved closer. "I want you. Right now."

The quirk of her lips and the tone of her voice definitely sent blood rushing down south. He shook his head to ignore the feelings. "Is this just some way to get back at Mako or–?"

Her blue eyes rolled and she placed a hand on his thigh. "I don't care about Mako anymore. He has Asami; I, on the other hand have you. So I want you."

His thoughts were moving too fast for him to find the right words. "I dunno, don't you think this is a little too fast? I mean, not that I mind, but–."

She placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "I'm gonna tell you this straight up Bolin. I'm the Avatar, I'm horny, and you gotta deal with it," she claimed while pushing him back on the bed, "now, we're gonna have sex, and you're gonna like it."

His mouth instantly went dry at her words. He tensed as she climbed on top of him and straddled him with a smug look on her face. He didn't know what to say, or even do. This isn't what he came in her room for, but it seemed like he was going to end up in coming in her room. His body relaxed when she leaned over and started to kiss at his neck. Her tongue ghosted over his skin and traced delicate patterns. His breath hitched when her hand finally trailed down into his pants and gripped his cock.

Korra smirked into his neck and kept the pace of her hand long and slow. A groan erupted through his lips as her hand speed increased and the bites on his neck became harsher. A small shiver ran through his body when she switched sides on his neck and the saliva began to dry on his skin. His fists lay clenched shut at his sides as the tingles of pleasure spread through his body. Her teeth came together hard as they bit down on a piece of tan skin near the jugular of his neck. He choked out a moan as her tongue began to soothe the assaulted flesh.

The grip on his cock released and she licked up the hollow of his neck before peering down on him with a sensual look. He thickly swallowed from the burn of her gaze. She smirked and lowered her lips near his ear. She gave the flesh a light nibble before blowing softly on it. A giggle escaped her lips as she watched him shudder beneath him. She licked her lips before speaking. "I need you to fuck me. Now and hard."

The spit disappeared from his mouth once more, but he nodded when she looked back into his eyes for a response. Korra moved off of him and the bed while gesturing to his pants. He nodded before standing up and began to unfasten them as fast as he could. He fumbled with the button for a second, but he got them undone and started to pull down his boxers. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and looked up from the pants and underwear on the floor near his ankles. His jade eyes instantly locked on to Korra's naked lower half. All he wanted to do was kiss and run his hands all over her beautiful brown skin.

She gave him a taunting smile as she walked closer to him, where he was faced with her belly button. His eyes darted up to her face briefly before his hands grabbed her hips and he leaned forward to kiss her stomach. She stifled a small laugh as his hair tickled her belly. He smiled into her skin and trailed his kisses lower, to her left hipbone. She let out a shaky breath and stopped him before he went any farther. He gave her a questioning look and she returned him a passive one. "I want the real thing."

He felt a twinge of want run through him and he nodded towards the bed. "Then lay down."

She faintly smirked before she lay in bed with her head resting on the pillows. She lay there with her legs wide open, ready for him. He licked his lips before he climbed on the bed with her and settled between her legs. His callused hands ran up her thighs to her hips where his hands settled for leverage. Jade clashed with sapphire when he momentarily looked into her eyes for assurance. She nodded with slight anticipation before he positioned himself and thrust right in.

A sharp intake of breath was heard from Korra at the foreign feeling. She attempted to swivel her hips, but her actions were cut short by the vice grip had on her waist. She gave him a challenging look and he returned it with a smug look before pulling out and roughly thrusting back in. Her facial expression faded and turned into one of pleasure. His pace grew in a crescendo and stayed hastily erratic. Korra's dull finger nails painfully gripped the bedspread as streams of pleasure began to pool at the bottom of her stomach.

Her right hand let go of the comforter, and trailed down in between her legs to press on her clit. Bolin instantly felt her walls tighten at the new pleasure she was giving herself. He took one look at her hand and knocked it away to replace it with his own. His fingertips rubbed and teased with expertise while his thrusting never let up. She moaned his names a couple more times before she came, hard. Bolin's breath grew short as he watched her ride out her orgasm. He admired her face tight with pleasure, the muscles in her thighs as her legs clamped tightly around his waist, the light sheen of sweat that glimmered on her skin, and the little aftershock sounds of pleasure that escaped her lips. Pinpointing all those things at once sent him over the edge.

His hands harshly gripped her hips as he rode out the waves of his climax. He pulled out and lay down next her face first. She looked at him out the corner of her eye and gave a weak smile. He looked up at her and returned the same look. She made him shift his body weight so that his head was lying on her chest wraps. Korra put an arm around him and drew lazy circles in his shirt with her pointer finger. Her tongue flicked out to lick her lightly chapped lips before she looked at the earthbender leaning against her.

A tender smile formed on her lips as she admired his features. He caught her staring and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head, but continued looking at him anyway. The pair nearly jumped out of their skin when there was a knock to the door, the two of them sat up and gave each other frightened looks. She shrugged at Bolin and cleared her throat. "Uh, who is it?"

"It's me Tahno."

Bolin nudged Korra. "Ask him what he wants."

She shushed him by placing a hand on his mouth. "What do you want?"

She knew for a fact Tahno had to be smirking out there. "I don't want anything. I just wanted to be the one to let you know that Pema made lunch and she expects the both of you soon."

She rolled her eyes at how he accented the word both. "Fine, we'll be there." Her ears perked as she heard his footsteps vanish in the other direction. She dropped her hand from his mouth and he gave her a blank look.

"You could have just told me to be quiet." He mumbled with a small pout.

She scoffed. "Like that'd work on you," she began while reaching for her underwear and let out a curse, "I still need to shower."

He sat next to her and placed his face in the crook of her neck. "I think you smell fine."

Korra snorted and gave him a dubious look. "I smell like sweat, outside, and sex. That's not a great smell."

He shrugged and inhaled the scent on her skin. "I like the smell of the elements on your body, what can I say."

A smile crossed her lips. "Well, wanna help me wash the elements off my body?"

His ears perked at the offer and sat up straight to face her. "Don't you know it."

She stood up and bent over to pick up her pants, making sure to give him an eyeful. "Good, now put back on your clothes so we can take them off again."

He absent-mindedly licked his lips and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Review please. :)**


End file.
